


The Calm Between Storms

by Maybeanartist02



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, amity comforts luz, spoilers for Agony of a Witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: After Eda leaves, Willow decides to tell Amity what happened on the field trip. Amity reacts.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	The Calm Between Storms

Of all things, Amity was certainly not expecting Willow to call her. Luz? Maybe. Willow? Not so much.

Amity cautiously answers.

“Um…hello?”

“Amity! It’s Willow.”

“uh…do you need something?”

“Can I not just call to check on you?”

Amity bites her lip, “Yes but…that’s unexpected, all things considered…”

Willow hums, “are you okay?”

“Yes?” she shrugs, “just…bored.” She brightens up, “how was the field trip? How big was the castle? Did you—”

“we need to talk!” Willow gasps out, causing Amity to snap her mouth shut. “um. About the field trip. Something…happened.”

Amity frowns, “I feel like I should brace myself.”

“You should,” Willow hums, “can you meet us in the forest? Our old spot.”

Amity nods, though she can’t see it, “Yeah. Now?”

“Preferably.”

“I’ll be there. Give me 20 minutes.”

When Amity arrives, Gus and Willow are already there. Gus is sitting on a tree stump, knees pulled to his chest. In front of him, Willow is pacing.

Gus notices her first.

“Amity!”

Within seconds, he’s crossing the distance, hugging her—tight. After a few shock-filled seconds he abruptly detangles himself with a yelp, “Sorry! I forgot to ask.”

“It’s okay,” Amity assures him, then asks Willow, “What happened? Where’s Luz?”

Willow’s expression falls, and Amity’s throat feels tight.

“Willow?” Amity slowly steps closer, “What happened?”

Willow takes a deep breath, then looks Amity in the eyes.

“Lilith has her. Lilith has Luz.”

Amity freezes, suddenly feeling incredibly numb.

“What?” She shakes her head, “Why? What did you do!”

“Luz wanted to steal the hat of healing,” Gus explains, “to heal Eda’s curse! But—but the Emperor…he knew! He’s some kind of…got some kind of control over the castle, and he locked us in the room of relics, and then by the time we made an escape route, Lilith was there—”

“Woah,” Amity puts up a hand, “slow down. I can barely follow. Eda’s curse?”

Willow nods, “Luz said she turns into a big owl beast if she uses too much magic. She thought the hat could cure her.”

Amity sighs, “Sounds like Luz…” she then whips her head up at Willow, “Is she okay!?”

“I—I think so,” Willow shrugs, “Lilith…is using her as a hostage. I—I don’t know what’s happening.” She sighs, “I’m sorry.”

Amity’s hands are shaking, but she grips her crutch tighter to hide it.

“You did what you could,” she murmurs at the ground, then desperately looks at Willow, “right?” Her voice wavers, and Willow is quick to reassure.

“Yes! I used the green gauntlet, and Gus stood his ground too!”

“Luz is smart,” Gus says, a hand on Amity’s crutch, “I’m sure she’ll come back safe and sound.”

“Or she’ll go in over her head,” Amity mutters. “Like always.”

Amity can’t help but smile, thinking of all the times Luz bit off more than she could chew, only to prevail in the end.

“Thank you for telling me,” Amity says.

Gus and Willow share a look. Willow then says:

“You should go to the owl house to check on them tomorrow. Make sure everyone’s safe. Since you live closest.”

That’s a lie, Willow and Gus live in town, which is undoubtedly closer, but Amity won’t point that out.

“I will,” Amity nods, “first thing tomorrow. As soon as the sun’s up.”

Gus nods, “it’s getting late,” he says, “Willow and I need to head home.”

She nods, “I’ll keep you guys updated.”

Willow smiles, “Thanks, Amity. I mean it.”

Amity smiles, shrugging as her eyes shift, “yeah. No problem.”

Slowly, Willow and Gus retreat towards town, waving to Amity as they go.

Amity waves half-heartedly, her mind focusing entirely on Luz.

_Luz._

_Please be okay._

Amity barely sleeps. 

She’s so anxious she barely sleeps, but when she does, her dreams are filled with images of Luz screaming for help, and falling.

Falling.

She wakes up with a strangled gasp of “NO!”

She breathes heavy.

“You’re okay,” she whispers, “Luz is okay.” She pauses, momentarily forgetting her conversation with Willow and Gus the night before, before it returns, the memory hitting her like bricks.

“ _Luz_.”

She immediately gets dressed as quickly as she can, leaving a little more than a note for Emira and Edric to find before she sneaks out the back, heading for the owl house as fast as she can on one leg.

By the time Amity arrives, the sun is shining bright over the house.

…but Hooty doesn’t seem excited to see her.

“Hey Amity,” he says, voice the same octave, but less excited.

“Hi Hooty,” Amity waves, “are…are they back?”

Hooty closes his eyes, and the door swings open, revealing—

“Luz,” Amity breathes, seeing Luz curled up on the couch, clutching something blue in her arms, and King at her side.

King perks up first, tail wagging as he sees Amity. Having heard her voice and recognized it, Luz slowly lifts her head, wiping her eyes as she does.

“Hey, Amity.”

Her voice is dry, eyes red and puffy, and Amity could swear she feels her heart physically crack.

“Oh, Luz,” she hobbles over, she reaches out for her, but nearly pulls away—but doesn’t, when she sees Luz lean towards her hand. She cups Luz’s face, and slowly sits down on the couch.

Her other hand comes to cup Luz’s other cheek, and she slowly runs her thumbs over the space under her eyes.

Amity carefully let’s her magic seep into the house, searching for Eda’s presence—she feels Eda’s belongings, her effect on the house, but…not her.

Her heart sinks.

“Luz?” she lifts her face, “Where’s Eda?”

Immediately, Luz sucks in a sharp breath. Amity can sense how tense Luz suddenly gets, and puts the pieces together.

Quickly, biting her lip, Amity tugs Luz into a hug—a tight hug, as tight as she can, fearing Luz may fall apart if she lets go—and pats the back of her head.

“I’m sorry,” Amity whispers, and a dam breaks.

Luz begins to sob, tears staining Amity’s shirt, nails digging into her back—but she doesn’t move. She rubs Luz’s head, her back, whispers affirmation into her ear—

“I’m here, it’s okay. I’m here.”

And they stay like that, for a while.

And for a while, it’s enough.

For a while, Luz feels _safe_.

But it won’t last. They both know it. but…still.

For now, Amity can help. For now, Luz is safe.


End file.
